Monster Bunny
by ika.zordick
Summary: Perjuangan seorang nerd meraih cinta seorang flower boy yang popular di sekolahnya. KiMin


**Monster Bunny**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum and Other SJ**

**Summary: Perjuangan seorang nerd meraih cinta seorang flower boy yang popular di sekolahnya. **

**Warning: AU, BL, Yaoi, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**::THIRD::**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate to Kibum and Yesung's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"HYAAAA….. LOOK AT ME! SIWON—SSI!"

"SARANGHAEYA DONGHAE!"

"KYAA…. CHO KYUHYUN!"

"SUNGMIN! DIA KEREN!"

Teriakan-teriakan yeoja ababil haus darah terdengar menggema di sebuah koridor panjang sekolah. Belum lagi para uke yang sepertinya ikut-ikutan meramainkan suasana, dan jangan lupakan seme lapar yang berotak mesum. Ahh~ menjadi namja terpopuler di sekolah elit memang tidak mudah dan menguras banyak tenaga rupanya.

Baiklah sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh mari kita berkenalan dengan ke empat namja yang sedari tadi membuat suasana menjadi sangat berisik dan tak aman. Mereka adalah JRENGG… JREENGG…. Choi Siwon, sang ketua osis kaku berotak pintar. Tinggi 183 cm, pecinta Tuhan, tampan dan merupakan ketua tim basket sekolah mereka.

Kedua, Lee Donghae—namja berwajah polos, tampan sekaligus manis. Playboy kelas kakap yang berpacaran dengan yeoja dan uke lebih tua. Suka ikan dan berprinsip hidup harus di nikmati. Benci belajar. Bercita-cita menikahi guru tercantik di sekolah mereka—Park Leeteuk dan menjadikan primadona sekolah—Kim Heechul sebagai selirnya. Kepten klub tari.

Namja berwajah tampan yang tengah menatapi PSP hitamnya berjalan di samping Donghae. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan-nekan tombol di atas sana, dia mengumpat sesekali jika musuh mengenai tokoh miliknya. Inilah dia Cho Kyuhyun—magnae popular yang mengumumkan dirinya seorang ultimate Seme yang tak tertandingi oleh siapapun. Banyak yang mengatakan dia gila dan hanya tertarik dengan sebuah PSP, tapi berkat kehadiran guru olahraga killer yang ia sumpahi sepanjang hari, perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan. Ya… antara PSP dan menyumpahi Kangin seongsenimnya. Namun prinsipnya tergoyahkan, dia menjadi uke dari seorang ketua Klub music.

Dan yang terakhir, manusia sempurna tanpa cacat. Rambut blonde, kulit putih susu, gigi kelinci yang menambah aksen manis pada dirinya, mata foxy yang indah dan tubuh berisi dengan kesan imut. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya saja, namja ini pemenang judo nasional. Itu artinya dia bisa mematahkan tulang siapapun yang berani kurang ajar padanya. Dia membenci orang lemah, tidak fashionable, dan tak pandai bergaul.

"Mereka sungguhan berisik" sungut Kyuhyun yang baru saja kalah dalam game. Sepertinya magnae mereka itu menyimpulkan bahwa ia kalah karena suara berisik di sekitarnya. Bukankah biasanya selalu seperti itu?

Donghae yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun sepertinya tak terlalu peduli, ia lebih memilih cengar-cengir dan menyebar pesonanya. "Menjauhlah sedikit Kyu! Kau menutupi pancaran keindahanku dengan aura setanmu" cerocos Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar sedikit menjauh darinya. "Dasar ikan asin!" cibir Kyuhyun.

Seolah merasa hal di sekitar mereka adalah hal biasa, Siwon dan Sungmin yang berjalan di depan tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Siwon yang sibuk membaca buku ditangannya dan Sungmin yang memilih mendengarkan lagu lewat Mp3 playernya yang berwarna pink. BRUUGH… hingga seseorang menubruk tubuh besar Siwon.

Seorang namja manis berkaca mata tebal berframe hitam, baju seragam yang super rapi terpasang di tubuhnya yang terbilang tak cukup besar. Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Sungmin saat bertemu namja ini, 'CULUN'. Sungmin membuka earphonenya, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika namja itu tak bermaksud menyingkir dari jalannya.

Sungmin pov.

BRUUGHH… aku spontan menghentikan langkahku saat sahabatku yang lain menghentikan langkahnya. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja err—culun di hadapanku. Lihat dia, kaca mata tebal. Baju seragamnya yang rapi, oh—God! Bahkan Siwon sang ketua osis saja tak pernah mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemeja seragamnya hingga mencekik lehernya seperti itu. Kemudian, apa aku melupakan sesuatu, dia terlihat sangat lemah.

Kutatap wajahnya yang terbilang cantik, hmf… apa dia menyukai Choi Siwon? Ya.. pasti begitu, tipe namja sepertinya hanya akan melirik seorang Choi Siwon yang tampan, ketua tim basket, osis dan termasuk deretan namja terpintar sesekolahan. Baiklah—aku bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, dia akan menembak seorang Choi Siwon dan memintanya menjadi seme yang baik. Aish! Yang benar saja!

Aku memang sering mendapatkan surat cinta dan pernyataan cinta dari beberapa orang di sekolah ini, tapi percayalah mereka semua ditolak mentah-mentah olehku. Jika dia yeoja, aku akan tersenyum dan mengatakan aku tak tertarik, dengan lembut aku akan berkata padanya "Aku lebih menyukai Siwon—ssi" begitulah. Jika dia seorang namja cantik atau imut, yang ku yakin menginginkan aku menjadi seme mereka, aku juga akan tersenyum dan mengelus surai mereka dengan lembut. Aku akan mengatakan "Mianhe, tapi Donghae akan marah jika aku berselingkuh darinya"

Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan, jika aku di tembak oleh seorang seme. Aku akan melakukan gerakan ippon pada mereka dan membuat tulang mereka remuk semua dan berkata dengan lantang "Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat dari kalian!" seperti itulah kira-kira.

Nah… berbeda dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Siwon memang tipe orang yang sopan. Dia akan menolak dengan cara yang amat halus. Dia akan berusaha tidak menyakiti siapapun yang melakukan penembakan pada dirinya. Kemudian kalau Donghae, dia tak usah di pertanyakan, dia akan menerima semua dan menambah koleksi pacarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia akan menjahili orang yang mengatakan suka padanya dan berbicara dengan nada datar "Aku tak tertarik dengan orang babo" begitulah.

Aku berjalan begitu saja melewatinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, mereka tahu tidak akan menarik menyaksikan aksi penolakan Siwon yang seperti ceramah guru sejarah. "Kim Kibum imnida" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar. "Aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin—ssi"

BRAAKH… aku menoleh, kulihat dia sedang menatapku dan semua orang yang menatap Kyuhyun yang cengo dengan PSP yang hancur berkeping-keping di lantai karena terpeleset dari jarinya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Dia menyukaiku? Namja ini menyukaiku? Si culun yang lemah ini menyukaiku?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan enggan mengeluarkan ekspresi, itu artinya dia orang yang sulit bergaul. Kubuka kancing teratas kemeja seragamnya, dengan seringgaian tersemat dibibirku. Kuacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi dengan minyak yang banyak, menjijikkan. "Aku? Kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?" aku menatapnya remeh.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "Hyung, dia adik Yesung hyung! Kumohon jangan lukai dia!" pinta Kyuhyun memegang lenganku yang siap melayang di wajah sok manisnya itu. Donghae ikut menarikku, mereka juga tak ingin mencari masalah dengan namjachingunya si Kyuhyun rupanya. Siwon berusaha menenangkanku. "Kau adik Kim Yesung? Yang benar saja? Kau tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan dirinya. Style kuno, cupu, lemah dan kutubuku!" hardikku. Aku memang berubah menjadi sangat kasar jika bertemu dengan namja lemah yang ingin menjadi seme untukku. Karena dia lebih tinggi dariku jadi kusimpulkan seperti itu saja.

"Apa hyungmu tak punya cermin di rumah? Suruh dia menyadarkanmu kalau KAU ITU TAK PANTAS MENYUKAIKU!"

"Hentikan ini Lee Sungmin!" Yesung hyung mendelik tajam padaku. Di tangannya terlihat beberapa kertas partitur. Dia memang bagian dari kami tapi karena kesibukannya menciptakan lagu belakangan ini, dia tak pernah berjalan-jalan dengan kami seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia menatap adiknya lembut. Pantas saja berbeda, dia memperlakukan adiknya seperti yeoja.

"Mianhe Yesung hyung" ujarnya menunduk. Ia menatapku kemudian, aku membuang wajahku. "Kyu, bawa dia pulang ke rumahku!" perintahnya pada namjachingunya. Lihat, dia bahkan bisa menjinakkan sang iblis, bukankah dia sungguh berbeda dengan si cupu ini?

Rambut hitam kemerahan yang agak panjang, kacamata tanpa frame yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan juga anting yang ia kenakan di telinga kanannya. "Aku sudah menasehatinya untuk tak menyukaimu tapi sepertinya dia mewarisi kekeras kepalaanku" ujarnya tersenyum manis padaku. Aku ikut tersenyum, bagaimanapun dia bagian dari kami.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya agar tak mencari masalah denganmu lagi, pandanglah aku sedikit! Jangan menyakitinya eoh!"

"KYAAA… YESUNG OPPA!" Teriak para yeoja memekakkan telingaku. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa namja culun itu tak di bully di sekolah ini. Ternyata Yesung jugalah sebabnya. Aku mengangguk, "Aku ke ruang music dulu kalau begitu! Kalian bawalah mereka sedikit menjauh!" pinta Yesung hyung dengan cengiran khasnya yang selalu membuatnya terlihat tampan.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Ting… Tong…

"Yak! Kibummie! Buka pintunya!" pekik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan obeng dan PSPnya. Dia sungguh tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya atau dia akan lupa letak baut yang baru saja ia buka.

Kriieett… suara pintu sebuah kamar terbuka. Sesosok namja berkemeja kotak-kotak keluar dari sana. "Kau sungguh tak cocok jadi kakak iparku Kyu, mau-maunya Yesung hyung menjadikanmu ukenya" cerca Kibum yang sepertinya tidak rela adegan bermesraannya dengan buku di ganggu. "Kalau begitu katakan pada hyungmu, lebih baik aku jadi semenya saja!" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kibum mendengus, usahanya pasti sia-sia saja jika membalas ucapan si magnae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas kea rah pintu. "Annyoung…" sapa dua namja yang tak asing di matanya saat pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Ternyata benar kau adik Yesung hyung, kenapa selama ini kami tak melihatmu saat kami berkunjung kemari ya?" cerocos Donghae yang tanpa sopan santun masuk begitu saja. Siwon mengekor di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada Kibum.

"Ya! Kyuhyun—ah, kau sedang apa?" tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kibum, Donghae masuk ke dapur, di sana tampak Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tangan yang mengutak-atik PSPnya.

"Memperbaiki PSP, tentu saja kalian tak pernah melihatnya hyung! Dia selalu di kamarnya tanpa suara seperti hantu penunggu kamar" ujar Kyuhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan Donghae.

Siwon manggut-manggut mengerti. Kibum menghela nafas, kenapa bisa tiga orang Flower boy berada di rumahnya sekarang dan melupakan keberadaannya. Salahkan hyungnya yang merupakan bagian dari mereka. Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali menikmati adegan bermesraan dengan sang kekasih.

Hingga—

Krieett…. Suara pintu kamarnya terdengar terbuka. "Kibum!" panggil Siwon setengah berbisik. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati tiga kepala yang melonggokkan kepala di pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum datar kembali menatap bukunya.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon yang menjadi tersangka pengganggu di kamarnya masuk begitu saja. Tak lupa mereka menutup pintu. Donghae memilih duduk di tempat tidur Kibum sementara Siwon duduk di sofa single yang tak jauh dari jendela sedangkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Apa kau sedih karena di tolak begitu kejam oleh Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada TURUT-BERDUKA-ATAS-KEMALANGANMU-SOBAT.

Kibum menutup bukunya, dia menoleh pada ketiga teman hyungnya yang sepertinya merasa sok kenal dengannya. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Yesung hyung sudah memberi tahuku sebelumnya kalau Sungmin—ssi akan memperlakukanku seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mengungkapkan cinta padanya?" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Salahkan dia yang tak punya pengalaman menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu.

"Karena aku memang mencintainya" Kibum tersenyum "Jika aku tak mencobanya, aku takkan tahu kan?"

"Kau hebat! Lalu kau menyerah?" Kyuhyun menyeringgai penuh makna. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, "Tidak, aku serius inginkan dirinya"

"Kalau begitu serahkan pada kami! Kami akan membantumu! Iya kan Siwon?" Donghae melirik Siwon. Siwon menatap Donghae tajam APA-MAKSUDMU-KAU-INGIN-DIBUNUH-MONSTER-KELINCI? "Benarkah, terima kasih" ucap Kibum tulus menatap satu persatu namja di hadapannya dengan harapan besar di manic hitamnya. Siwon mengangguk canggung.

'Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa aku Lee Donghae? Jika mati, sebaiknya kau mati sendiri!" batin Siwon sewot.

"Sungmin menyukai namja yang kuat. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" Donghae melakukan pose berpikir. Semua mata saling berpandangan, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama—berpikir. "Tinggal latihan judo, kan gampang!" usul Siwon.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih instan?" sahut Kyuhyun yang merasa cara itu akan sangat memerlukan waktu yang banyak.

Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae Fantasy~~

Hari itu salju turun, angin bertiup kencang menghempas tubuh mungil seorang namja imut yang sedang mengenakan mantel, sarung tangan, penutup telinga dan sepatu serba pink. Syal yang ia kenakan di terbangkan angin. "Ahhh! Tunggu!" pekiknya mengejar syal tersebut. Namja pinky itu pastilah Sungmin. Siapa lagi namja yang menggenakan pakaian serba pink selain dia di sekolah mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba beberapa namja mencekal jalannya. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang, satu orang memiliki tubuh tinggi atletis, ia mengenakan kumis palsu untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Ya—hanya orang babo saja yang tak mengenali Choi Siwon yang tengah menyamar ini dan sepertinya Sungmin termasuk salah satunya. Sama prihalnya dengan Donghae, dia menggunakan janggut palsu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hai… manis! Mau kemana eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Namja tinggi yang menggenakan kaca mata dan rambut ungu sebahu ikut menyeringgai mesum—Kyuhyun sepertinya tampak konyol dengan perlengkapan tersebut. "Ayolah manis! Hangatkan hyung dulu ya!" pinta Kyuhyun mencolek-colek dagu Sungmin.

Syal Sungmin terbang di bawa angin dan mengenai wajah seorang namja dengan kaca mata tebal yang berkostum ala Superman. "HENTIKAN!" teriak namja itu lantang. "LEPASKAN DIA!" ujarnya dengan suara berat.

"Kibummie~~ ANDWAE! LARI!" pekik Sungmin mencoba meronta dari pegangan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Wah… ternyata ada pahlawan rupanya. Enak saja ingin melepasnya, kau kira kau siapa?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku orang yang mencintainya!" seru Kibum bangga.

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. Mereka melepaskan Sungmin dan berlari menerjang Kibum. BUGH…. BUAGH… BUAGHHH…. JDUAAK… PLANG… TREEK.. KREEK… BRUANGGH… ketiga namja itu pun bisa di tumpas Kibum dengan susah payah. Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berpura-pura pingsan di jalanan. "Kibummie! Kau amat kuat!" pekik Sungmin memeluk Kibum. Dia sedikit berjingkat, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kibum. "Nado Saranghae Bummie!" Mereka pun berciuman.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

"Itu sangat bagus!" Donghae menepuk tangannya setuju. Kibum menatap horror pada ketiga namja dengan otak bermasalah di hadapannya. "Kalian lupa kalau Sungmin juara nasional"

"Eh…."

Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae Fantasy~~

Hari itu salju turun, angin bertiup kencang menghempas tubuh mungil seorang namja imut yang sedang mengenakan mantel, sarung tangan, penutup telinga dan sepatu serba pink. Syal yang ia kenakan di terbangkan angin. "Ahhh! Tunggu!" pekiknya mengejar syal tersebut. Namja pinky itu pastilah Sungmin. Siapa lagi namja yang menggenakan pakaian serba pink selain dia di sekolah mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba beberapa namja mencekal jalannya. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang, satu orang memiliki tubuh tinggi atletis, ia mengenakan kumis palsu untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Ya—hanya orang babo saja yang tak mengenali Choi Siwon yang tengah menyamar ini dan sepertinya Sungmin termasuk salah satunya. Sama prihalnya dengan Donghae, dia menggunakan janggut palsu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hai… manis! Mau kemana eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Namja tinggi yang menggenakan kaca mata dan rambut ungu sebahu ikut menyeringgai mesum—Kyuhyun sepertinya tampak konyol dengan perlengkapan tersebut. "Ayolah manis! Hangatkan hyung dulu ya!" pinta Kyuhyun mencolek-colek dagu Sungmin.

Syal Sungmin terbang di bawa angin dan mengenai wajah seorang namja dengan kaca mata tebal yang berkostum ala Superman. "HENTIKAN!" teriak namja itu lantang. "LEPASKAN DIA!" ujarnya dengan suara berat.

"Yak! CULUN! Ngapain kau di sini?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dengan kostum konyol dan tipis itu?"

"Brrrr….." suara gemelatuk gigi Kibum terdengar, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan berjongkok di jalanan. "Ini dingin!" ucapnya tak jelas.

Dengan sekali sentakkan, Sungmin meraih tangan Siwon. "HYAA!" teriaknya dan menggunakan gerakan Ippon menjatuhkan namja atletis itu. BUGHHH… dia menendang wajah Donghae. "ANDWAEE! Wajah tampanku!" pekik Donghae histeris meraih kaca. PLAAK… PLAAKK… dengan bringas Sungmin menampari wajah Kyuhyun.

"HYAAA… LARII!" pekik mereka bertiga sambil menyeret Kibum yang terlihat membeku.

"KEMBALI KALIAN! BIAR KUPATAHKAN TANGAN DAN KAKI KALIAN" teriak Sungmin sangar.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

"Hiii~~" mereka merinding serempak. "Itu mengerikan!" Donghae meraih cermin di kantungnya dan mengecek wajahnya. "Sepertinya rencana pertama lebih baik!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Mommy ku melarang makan makanan instan!" ucap Siwon dengan wajah pucat.

"Lalu apa kalian tak merasa ada lagi yang kurang?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Kibum ambigu.

"Apa lagi ya, yang di sukai Sungmin?" pikir Siwon. Tak lama kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Bukankah dulu dia sempat gencar mengejar Yesung hyung?"

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun melipat wajahnya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, dia sungguh tak tahu soal hal yang ini. Ternyata ini alasan mengapa Sungmin membandingkan dirinya dengan Yesung tadi. "Lalu apa yang ia lihat dari Yesung hyung, hingga dia jatuh cinta pada Yesung hyung?"

"Tentu saja karena suara Yesung hyung yang indah" Kyuhyun menyombong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba!" sahut Donghae menyeringgai.

%ika. Zordick%

JREENGG…. JREENGG…. Kibum memetik gitarnya. Siwon mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Di putarnya volume sound hingga batas maksimal. Donghae mengecek microphone yang digunakan Kibum. Sementara Kyuhyun memasangkan rambut palsu berwarna hitam kemerahan di kepala Kibum.

Ada yang berpikir mereka sedang di ruang music atau di sebuah panggung? Jawabannya kalian salah besar! Karena mereka sedang berada di lapangan BASKET sekolah dan berniat melakukan konser dadakan. Dengan izin yang mereka dapatkan secara suka rela dari kapten tim basket—Siwon sendiri mereka bebas melakukan lapangan di tengah jam pelajaran.

Berkat bantuan wakil ketua klub music—Cho Kyuhyun sendiri mereka mendapatkan sound system tanpa harus melewati ketua klub music yang super cerewet. Dan karena seorang Lee Donghae—ketua klub tari yang meminjam wig dari Kim Heechul—ketua klub penata rias yang entah kenapa ada hubungannya dengan jabatannya.

JREENGG…. JREENGG…. Kali ini suara gitar yang di petik Kibum terdengar menggema di seluruh sekolah. "Ohh~~ LEE SUNGMINN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Kibum mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Ia menirukan cara Yesung bernyanyi dan perlu ditekankan dia sungguh merusak gendang telinga satu sekolahan.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertatapan horror. Kenapa bisa suara adik dan kakak bisa begitu berbeda? JDDUUAAKKK…. Dengan tidak berprikesepatuan, Sungmin melempar sepatunya tepat di kepala Kibum. "BERISIK BABO!" teriaknya sangar.

"Adoow…" ringis Kibum mengusap kepalanya.

Dengan langkah di hentak Sungmin menghampiri Kibum. Digeplaknya kepala Kibum dengan lebih keras. "Aku dengar kau siswa terpintar di sekolah ini? Tapi ternyata kau siswa teridiot di sekolah ini!" hardik Sungmin keji. Kibum menunduk, hatinya sakit sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah—dia merasa senang, kerena Sungmin seolah memperdulikannya. Kenapa Sungmin tahu peringkatnya di sekolah? Bukankah itu artinya namja kelinci ini mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"KONYOL!" Sungmin melepas wig yang di kenakan Kibum. "Jika kau kira, jika kau mirip dengan hyungmu membuatku suka padamu maka kau salah!"

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Kibum menyesal. Dia berlutut di kaki Sungmin. "Hei! Kau mau apa?" pekik Sungmin bingung saat Kibum meraih sebelah kakinya. "Tenanglah sebentar!" perintah Kibum santai memakaikan sepatu yang tadi di lempar Sungmin padanya. Jujur saja, Sungmin tertegun. Siapa yang takkan tertegun jika seseorang memasangkan sepatumu dan mengikat sepatu di tengah lapangan basket dengan mata seluruh sekolah menontonnya.

"Selesai!" Kibum tersenyum manis. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan point dari Lee Sungmin. Jika Sungmin dulu tersentuh karena Yesung yang begitu romantis membuatkan lagu dan menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Maka Kibum membuatnya tersentuh dengan adegan romantis pemasangan sepatu di kakinya.

Kibum melangkah gontai berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah diikuti oleh tiga flower boy yang merasa bersalah karena ide konyol mereka. Sungmin memegang jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin lihat perjuanganmu selanjutnya Kibum—ssi" gumamnya pada angin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" ucap Donghae lemas. Ia duduk menyila di ranjang Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP baru yang beberapa menit yang lalu di hadiahkan Yesung untuknya. "Kau ingat Kim Ryeowook—ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP ditangannya.

"Maksudmu ketua klub memasak itu?" Siwon nimbrung. Kibum menutup bukunya dan mulai bergabung dengan pembicaraan. "Maksudmu Wookie chagiku?" Tanya Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tobatlah Hae! Kau sudah di berikan nikmat dengan berpacaran dengan namja yang amat imut dan manis sepertinya, kau masih juga main serong" nasihat Siwon yang langsung diamini oleh Kibum. "Bisakah jangan alihkan topic? Lanjut Kyu!" cibir Donghae tak senang kerena dia jadi objek ceramahan pendeta GAGAL.

"Kau tak ingat kalau Sungmin hyung pernah mengejarnya?"

"Tapi Ryeowook menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah berpacaran dengan Donghae. Aku ingat betapa menyedihkannya ekspresinya kemarin dan ia menghancurkan semua barang di ruang OSIS karena itu" sungut Siwon.

"Jadi intinya, kau menyuruhku bertingkah laku seperti seorang Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Kibum horror. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menengadah, siap melakukan fantasy aneh mereka lagi. "ANDWAEEE!" teriak Kibum yang sontak merusak imajinasi ketiga namja tampan itu. Mereka mendengus.

…

Keesokan harinya, dengan bantuan Siwon dan Donghae, Kibum berhasil membuat sebuah kue tart sendiri. Tentu saja karena si ketua klub tari—Lee Donghae yang tampan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan jabatannya menghubungi kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook untuk mentor mereka dari ponsel di pagi buta.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sepertinya memang lebih baik dia tak membantu dari pada meledakkan dapur kediaman Kim bersaudara. Lagipula Yesung sukses membuat magnae kelelahan dengan kegiatan malam mereka. "Hwaiting!" ujar Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon mengepalkan tinju mereka di udara saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Kibum tersenyum, di ikutinya langkah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan melewati pagar sekolah. Entah babo atau memang tak bisa berpikir secara waras, Kibum malah menjadi stalker yang mengikuti Sungmin sambil mengendap-endap. Dia akan bersembunyi di belakang tembok atau tiang listrik jika Sungmin melihat kebelakang.

GREEBB… Kibum tersentak saat lengannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Menguntitku?" desis Sungmin. Kibum menggeleng kuat. "Anniyo.. aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Kibum menyodorkan kotak tart yang menjadi maksud utamanya mengikuti Sungmin.

BRAAKKHH! Mata Kibum melotot tak percaya mendapati kue tart yang ia buat dengan susah payah bersama Siwon dan Donghae kini di lempar begitu saja ke tempat sampah terdekat oleh Sungmin. "Jika kau kira aku menyukai namja yang pandai memasak, kau salah!" Sungmin mendorong kuat bahu Kibum hingga namja itu terjungkal dan terjatuh di aspal.

"Berhentilah menjadi stalker! Dan pulang ke rumahmu!" ucap Sungmin dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kibum. Saat Sungmin berbelok, Kibum menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya. Dia mengambil kotak Kue tart yang isinya telah hancur di dalam dari tempat sampah. Dia menghela nafas. Dia berbalik arah.

Kakinya terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kardus di pinggir jalan. Kibum berjongkok di depan kardus itu. Terlihatlah, tiga ekor anak kucing yang mengeong ke arahnya. "Haalo… kucing kecil" sapa Kibum dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Kalian amat beruntung karena Sungmin hyung menolak pemberian kue tart ku. Kalian makan besar hari ini eoh!" Kibum membuka kotak kue tart yang telah hancur itu dan mulai menyuapi kucing-kucing kecil itu.

"Mianhe… Yesung hyung alergi bulu kucing. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawa kalian pulang" Kibum bermonolog ria. "Makan yang banyak! Biar kalian cepat besar"

Setelah kue tartnya habis, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas, sepertinya dia gagal lagi mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya tak begitu, ia berhasil mendapatkan point lagi, Sungmin mengikutinya sedari tadi dan menonton aksi Kibum dari balik tembok terdekat.

Sesungguhnya bukan kehebatan Ryeowook dalam memasak yang mencuri hati Sungmin dahulu, melainkan kebaikan hati namja imut itu. Dan sekarang jantungnya berdetak hebat untuk seorang Kim Kibum, karena namja itu juga memiliki hati yang begitu baik dan lembut.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Seolah menyahuti Donghae juga melakukannya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mencuri pandang dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing. PSP dan BUKU. "Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah bertekuk. Kyuhyun menekan tombol 'pause' di PSPnya.

"Kau kenal Lee Hyuk Jae?" saat mendengar suara Donghae. Kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap intens pada Donghae. Mereka tentu mengenal seorang Lee Hyuk Jae. Wakil ketua klub tari yang merupakan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun sekarang. "Ada apa dengan hyukkie ku?" dan sepertinya Siwon yang merupakan namjachingu sah dari sang superstar tersebut terlihat tak senang jika namjachingunya di libatkan.

"Bukankah Sungmin sempat menjalin hubungan dengannya dulu?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka juga tahu cerita lama itu, Sungmin putus karena dia yang memang tak suka berhubungan dengan seseorang yang terlalu sibuk. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang merasa kepercayaan nomor satu dalam hubungan sehingga ia bisa baik-baik saja dengan Eunyuk sampai saat ini.

Donghae menatap Kibum kemudian. Kibum memasang wajah bingung, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat kea rah tatapan Donghae, mereka menemukan objek ternyata. Dengan cepat Siwon memegangi tubuh Kibum. Donghae membuka cepat kaca mata Kibum dan mulai aksi make overnya. Kyuhyun berlari keluar dan mulai mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Yesung demi mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Kibum.

…

Suara music yang menggema keras, lampu berwarna-warni yang terus berkelap kelip, manusia-manusia muda yang bergoyang mengikuti alunan keras suara dan beberapa diantara mereka bercumbu dengan pasangan di sudut ruangan. Ada pula yang menikmati minuman beralkohol di meja bar. "Apa tidak apa-apa di sini?" Tanya Kibum ragu.

Baru kali ini bocah yang mempunyai hobi belajar itu menginjakkan kakinya di tempat hiburan malam. Selain karena Yesung memang melarangnya, ia juga tak begitu tertarik. "Tidak masalah… tidak masalah… Sungmin di meja bar sana, menikmati martini kesukaannya!" ucap Donghae menunjuk Sungmin yang tengah duduk di kursi meja bar.

Kibum mengangguk, "Gunakan daya pikatmu untuk menarik perhatiannya!" Kyuhyun memberi semangat. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya "Jangan menyerah!"

Dengan langkah tegap yang sudah di ajarkan Siwon sebelumnya, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sungmin. Dia sedikit rising mendapati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Hei… sayang! Tertarik berdansa?" seorang yeoja cantik merangkul mesra leher Kibum. Di mainkannya jemarinya di dada Kibum yang sedang mengenakan kaos V-Neck dengan blazer di bagian luarnya. Terlihat sekali dia memang meminjam baju Yesung.

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku seme" ucapnya datar yang sukses membuat yeoja itu mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku juga sudah punya uke" lanjut Kibum saat melihat beberapa uke bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang mendekatinya dan dia menunjuk Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Para uke menunduk lemas.

"Malam…. Sungmin—ssi" sapa Kibum duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit tersentak, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" dia lumayan terkejut juga dengan penampilan Kibum yang kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Wajah tanpa kaca mata buntut , pakaian stylish, rambut hitam yang dibiarkan acak namun terlihat keren, bibir merah yang terlihat kissable, dan mata yang tajam seolah Kibum sungguh namja kuat yang mempesona.

"Aku hanya ingin mengejarmu"

"MWO? Apa Yesung tahu kau kemari?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau!" BYUURR… dengan ketidak prikemanusiaan Sungmin menyiramkan martininya ke tubuh Kibum. "Jika kau kira aku suka dengan namja yang popular, kau salah besar!" Sungmin turun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin juga tak ingin jika masalah menimpa namja yang tak pernah meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Diam-diam Sungmin mengintip dan memperhatikan Kibum yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Dapat dengan jelas ia lihat Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya. "Ternyata mereka? Pantas saja dia bisa begitu konyol" gumam Sungmin. "Tapi dia tampan juga"

"Sungmin sungguh kejam! Tampangnya saja yang imut tapi hatinya keji!" cerca Donghae kesal. Dia kasihan juga melihat Kibum yang menjadi seperti ini. "Kau bisa masuk angin! Ayo pulang!" Siwon menepuk bahu Kibum. Kibum mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kim Kibum" mereka berempat sontak terkejut saat mendengar suara baritone merdu. "Kalian pasti yang meracuni pikirannya kan?" tuduh Yesung pada ketiga sahabatnya. Bukan sebuah rahasia jika ia, Sungmin dan ketiga orang ini sering berkunjung ketempat hiburan malam tersebut.

"Anniyo hyung! Aku yang meminta mereka menemani aku kemari! Aku merasa amat bosan di rumah!" Kibum melompat ke hadapan Yesung saat ia mendapati Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat hampir terisak. "KENAPA HARUS DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!" bentak Yesung yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun mundur. Demi apapun, dia tak pernah mendapati sang kekasih begitu marah.

"Hyung percayalah! Aku sungguh yang pergi sendirian ke tempat ini dan mereka bertiga yang menyusulku. Mereka menyuruhku untuk pulang. Aku tahu aku salah hyung, maafkan aku! Jangan marahi mereka, jangan membentak Kyuhyun!" Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Yesung berlahan melembut, "Kau tak boleh keluar selama tiga hari ini! Tetap tinggal di kamarmu dan renungi kesalahanmu!" perintah Yesung. Kibum mengangguk patuh. "Hyung… aku…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tercekat. Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, "Mianhe karena aku kasar" ujarnya lembut. Senyuman merekah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau akan di kurung selama tiga hari" ucap Siwon mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kibum. Donghae mengamini. Kibum menggeleng, "Itu takkan masalah!"

"Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tak mencetuskan ide gila ini" ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Gwechana Hae hyung! Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding saat Kibum dan yang lainnya melewatinya. Untung saja dia tak ketahuan. Tak di pungkirinya lagi, dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Dia memang tak menyukai kepopuleran seorang Lee Hyukjae. Dia menyukai kesetiakawanan dan kejujuran namja tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia juga melihatnya dari sosok Kim Kibum.

Pointmu bertambah lagi Kim Kibum. Segala yang di sukai Sungmin ada padamu. Usahamu tidak sia-sia eoh?

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum erat saat namja itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. "Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu lagi! Mengerti!" ujar Yesung menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk pasti. Dia sudah melewati masa hukumannya dan sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar untuk sampai di sekolah dan melihat Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kau tahu satu hal, Kibummie?" Siwon, Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung yang sedang tersenyum. "Sungmin sempat memuja Kangin seongsenim dulunya"

"Eh!"

…

"HOSH!" Kibum berteriak penuh semangat mengikat sabuk putih di pinggangnya. Dia sudah bertekat untuk memasuki klub judo yang di pimpin oleh Sungmin. Sepertinya kata-kata Yesung mengenai Kangin menjadi sebuah rencana pasti di benak Kibum. Dia akan mengejar Sungmin sambil berlatih menjadi semakin kuat.

"Kau yakin Kibummie?" Tanya Donghae ragu menatap satu per satu namja bertubuh besar yang di banting Sungmin ke atas matras.

Siwon menelan ludahnya kecut, "Sebaiknya kau urungkan saja! Itu tak baik untuk tubuh dan tulangmu" nasihat Siwon.

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat, "Selamat tinggal sobat! Kau punya permohonan terakhir?" seolah Kibum akan menghadapi kematian sebentar lagi.

Dengan entengnya Kibum mengangguk. "Aku yakin! Aku akan mengejar Sungmin yang sempurna sampai akhir. Aku punya, jaga Yesung hyung dengan baik eoh!"

Kibum menjawab semua pertanyaan ketiga sahabat hyungnya yang manjadi sahabatnya juga sekarang. Dia melepas kaca matanya dan memakai kontak lensa yang di siapkan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Kibum, siapa yang sangka namja culun ini tampak lebih keren dengan seragam judo dari pada seragam sekolah mereka. Beruntunglah seragam judo tak punya kancing.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MAU MELAWANKU?" teriak Sungmin menatap satu per satu anggota dojonya. Semuanya menunduk serempak. Sungmin menghela nafas, "Aku mau Sungmin—ssi" ujar Kibum dengan doa teman-temannya menyertainya.

Kibum berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Diatas matras yang sama. Kembali jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan. BRRUUGHHH…. "Ippon" dalam waktu yang singkat Kibum sudah di jatuhkan. Kibum bangkit dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. "Ippon" kembali dia di jatuhkan. Dia kembali berdiri dan di jatuhkan lagi. Donghae dan Siwon meringis saat melihat Kibum yang ke sekian kalinya dibanting. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ini seru!" ucapnya senang.

"Kau kira dengan menjadi sekuat Kangin seongsenim kau membuatku jatuh cinta?" Sungmin mencoba membanting Kibum sekali lagi. Kibum tersentak, tapi dia berusaha agar bertahan dan tak di banting lagi. "Kau tahu, aku tak menyukai dia karena dia kuat, melainkan karena kerja kerasnya menjinakkan Cho Kyuhyun—siswa paling jahil sesekolahan"

Kibum terdiam. BRUUGHH… dia kembali di banting di matras dan Sungmin terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Apa kau juga tahu, kibum—ssi, kau sungguh memiliki kerja keras karena tak pernah menyerah mendapatkanku"

Kibum mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya. Kuncian Sungmin ditubuhnya semakin melonggar. "Kau sungguh memiliki segalanya yang ku sukai. Kau sudah mendapatkan seluruh hatiku sekarang" kali ini kuncian di tubuh Kibum berubah menjadi kuncian di bibirnya yang di lakukan oleh bibir Sungmin. Kibum terbelalak, namun detik berikutnya dia menyeringgai dan membalik posisi Sungmin menjadi di bawahnya dan mulai menjelajahi mulut sang flower boy.

"HIEE…. Mereka sungguh berciuman?" Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berteriak tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya wajah mereka memerah saat mendengar suara desahan menggoda dari mulut Sungmin. Para anggota judo yang lain sepertinya sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan dojo yang mulai panas tersebut.

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kibum saat dirasanya, ia sungguh kehabisan nafas. Kibum segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dan membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. Di kecupnya bibir Sungmin kilat kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Saranghaeyo Bummie" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena adegan pencurian ciuman yang baru saja di lakukan namjachingunya.

"Naado" sambut Kibum.

Sungmin memeluk erat lengan kiri Kibum. "Kurasa aku lebih suka kau yang culun"

"Hmm…"

"Biar orang-orang tak bisa merebutmu dariku!" Sungmin mengecup pipi Kibum. "Berpenampilan yang keren saat berduaan denganku saja, arraso"

Kibum mengangguk patuh, "Jika tidak! Kupatahkan lehermu!" HII~~

END

Halohaa~~~ ini Kumpulan FF yang ika janjikan! FF Kibum x …..

Hah! Karena berhubungan ka yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan OSPEK! Dan sialnya OSPEK di Universitas ika, FISIKA adalah yang terkejam jadilah ka yang gak bertanggung jawab dan gak menyiapkan semua FF hutangan…. Jadi tolong di Cek dulu judul Ffnya. Untuk publish kali ini yang One Shoot nya…. Apa requestnya sudah di kabulin belom?

THIRD PERSON (KICHUL)

PLAYER HAE (KIHAE)

MONSTER BUNNY (KIMIN)

BETWEEN US (KIKEY)

CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM (KITEUK)

Nah buat publish selanjutnya semua sambungan akan di lanjutkan, dan ditambah hutangan yang belum di lanjutkan….

ICE SUNBAE (KIHYUN)

BROTHER COMPLEX (KIWOOK)

DADDY SARANGHAE (KIKANG)

CRAZY (KISUNG)

Sepertinya sudah semua,,, hmm….

Baiklah, saya mau buat pembelaan mengapa FF chapteran gak di lanjutkan, hiks T,T ! data ka hilang semua, jadilah ka yang harus ngetik ulang…. Bersabarlah eoh! Ka akan berusaha! Doakan! Okeh!


End file.
